He makes herHot?
by phsycocutie
Summary: Hinamori was helping Rangiku with her paper work, actually, carrying it all for her when Toushiro found them. He asked about her feelings for him, and she ran away... Only to answer him in Rangiku's devious song-plan... I suck at summaries. sorry. t-lang.


"In time we hate that which we often fear

**Psycho: **I feel bad. I've been gone for so long, well now I write. I'm starting with a one-shot just for a quickie warm up!

**Kakashi&Jiraiya :** Hehehehe, you said quickie

**Psycho:** stfu, you aren't even in this. Not even this manga, go away before I scik toushiro on you!

**Toushiro:** Don't threaten them with me. And that Taichou to you!

**Psycho:** I'm not hinamori. Save it shorty! Frankly, I'm not even a manga character! I'M A **REAL** HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT!

**Hinamori:** Amour, you should be nice. Well, Pshycocutie deosn't own Naruto or Bleach.

**Psycho:** oh by the way, this has a song in it. It's avril's "hot" I'm not a big fan but I was inspired… sadly, by my own AMV, and the one by xmimiko of course!(two different ones. mine isn't up yet but I's almost done). Hehe, anyways, yea, here—

--

Hinamori and Rangiku walked through the streets of the soul society, Rangiku carrying a small crate while little Hinamori carried a large box with paper towering out of it. Rangiku was speaking in a hushed town to Momo, **"so… you know, they're holding singing at the festival, are you going to enter?" **Momo opened her mouth to reply when their younger friend Hanataro wondered over (I know, they aren't actually 'best-friends' in the series, but I like Hanataro) and said**, "You should Hinamore-san, I bet you'd be very good!"**

Hinamori once again started to answer before she heard a voice say, **"she should what? She would be good at what? RAMGIKU STOP HIDING AND CARRY YOUR OWN DAMN PAPER-WORK"** Momo turned and smiled at her friend, "**oh it's nothing Shiro-chan**!" He gave a noise of warning deep in his throat before saying, **"that is Hitsugaya Taichou to you! RANGIKU, NOW!"**

Momo gave a slight smile, her head nodding in a jerky cute fashion before she murmured, **"no no, it's fine, I can get it."**

Toshirou made a weird noise and said, "**it's okay Hinamori-fukutaichou** (btw an- it's public formalities, not what they call eachother.) **Rangiku is suppose to be doing her job. And it is HER job."** He noticed Matsumoto had already left, but didn't notice momo's hurt look at the formality; after a moment and sighed, turning to Momo**, "here, I'll take them…"**

Momo mumbled something under her breath but then smiled brightly and said, **"no. I have to answer something to Rangiku-fukutaichou anyways, so I'll go."** Hanataro, who'd been watching this exchange, turned on his heel and said**, "Well I should go. By Hinamori-Fukutaichou, Hitsugaya-taichou**!" He waved over his shoulder with a boyish grin.

They walked back to Hitsugaya's "office" and found Rangiku passed out on the couch. Hinamori's gaze turned to worry and she turned to Hitsugaya, asking in a hushed tone, **"is it okay for her to sleep like that? She can get drunk and pass out really fast."** Toushiro caught Momo's innocent, worried look and surpressed a blush before mumbling,** "she does it all the time. Hinamori may I speak to you in the "office"…"** He was dark red by the time he'd closed the door after her entering.

Momo was oblivious to what was about to happen, she though she was in trouble or he was mad at her because of the formality. She looked up at Toushiro (he's grown taller than her now) and said, **"What did you need to talk about?"**

Toushiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning away from Hinamori, looking out the window. **"Hinamori, what.. What are your.. How.. How do you feel about…?"**

She walked toward him and leaned around him to see his beat red face. Momo gave a confused look and said, **"about…?"**

Toushiro turned farther away and managed to cough out, "**do you like me?"** Hinamori coughed and backed up a little, _how was she suppose to answer._

She opened and closed her mouth a few times like a fish before coughing out jumbled words, trying to say something so she didn't hurt him. She didn't like him_. She loved him. Not just that, she was __**in love**__ with him__. _(yea I know, cheesey right) She was going to finally say something when they heard a bang and a girly laugh from the other room. Hinamori opened the door to find that Rangiku had tumbled off the coach. She turned to Hitsugaya, but he looked at her as though she'd just torn his heart out.

She helped Rangiku up and turned to Hitsugaya, opening her mouth, but he put up a hand. **"they'll probably need you back. Sorry."** Hinamori started to say something, but Rangiku saw her captains hurt and just pulled her away mumbling a quiet, **"it's okay momo. Maybe you should go."**

Matsumoto didn't see the tears burning Hitsugaya's face because he'd already gone to his office. She decided it would be best to just leave him at the moment. For once, she actually set to work on the stack of papers on her desk. Hitsugaya came out hours later looking like complete shit, his hair was a mess, The top of his robe was messed up were he'd been tugging on it, and his eyes were slightly red. Rangiku stood and walked over to him, for once not making a joke about how bad he looked and just pulled him into a hug.

_She knew more than he thought she did._

Slowly he pulled away and mumbled, **"Rangiku. Thank you." **She looked down to him and said, **"get some rest, tomorrows the festival. Your expected to be there… shorty."** She added the last word quietly even though he still heard it.

The moment he was gone, she left for momo's home.

Earlier that afternoon Momo had run from team 10's room with tears running down her face. She'd gone straight home, ignoring the calls of her friends asking what was wrong. She'd sat in her bed sobbing for hours til she heard a knock at the door. Getting up she walked to the door and say Rangiku's back. Matsumoto started talking before she turned around**, "Hinamori you better have a damn good reason for-"** she stopped when she say Momo. She knew at that moment what was going on.

Momo invited her in and told Rangiku everything. Rangiku had a plan, and it involved that singing event at the festival. Slowly their plan fell into place, well Rangiku's sake induced plan.

+at the festival+

Rangiku stood beside Hitsugaya who had shaved and cleaned up because she made him go home after seeing what he HAD looked like. It was a "you had to be there" moment, mixed with some form of road kill, which was exactly how he felt. She heard the announcement about the singing and looked at Hitsugaya with puppy eyes, she had to stick with her captain if her plan was going to work.

After sitting through Kenpachi and Yachiru singing "He's my best friend" and Yoruichi and Soifon sing "4ever" it was finally the time.

Hitsugaya sat looking bored when the music started, it was just some punkish-chick song and he had no interest in it, he was actually looking around for Hinamori. '_even though she doesn't feel the same way, i.. I just want to catch a glimpse of her.. Yea.. That'll do.." _was exactly what he was thinking.

The long introduction (elongated because she edited it the night before), Someone started talking. To him it sounded so familiar but he was just way too obsessing to realize who it was.

"**This song is dedicated to the one man who's been there for me through everything. I know he may not feel the same way, but I've.. I l-love him.. and.. and I wanted t-to say… T-that I was so s-s-sorry and d-didn't deserve e-even h-his fr-friendship.."**

The last part caught his attention, but he was still confused. **"this is for Shiro-chan"** (wow, I know I'm making him dense eve though he's a genius, sorry.)

The music picked up and a figure walked onto the stage, everyone immediately went silent. She wrapped a shakey hand around the microphone stand before starting.

_Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out

Toushiro stood quickly when he caught site of Hinamori swaying on the stage. She was wearing an uncharacteristicly short purple/blue plaid skirt with bondage straps, a pair of faded blue jeans beneath them and a tight black tank-top. Her hair was down with a new cut, it was jagged and un even with layers and bangs cut off to the side. (all of the other singers wore things other than their uniforms other than Kenpachi Zaraki) She'd been to the world of the living in the past few months. She was swaying as her head tilted from side to side, eyes scanning the crowd. She caught his gaze and her face flushed, she immediately looked down and away.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out

Her gaze found him again but she was even more nervouse. Her heart was beating in her throat and she knew she'd never live it down, especially since Rangiku was taking pictures.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah

She swallowed, pausing to get her breath, she certainly needed it. The horrified/embarrassed look he was giving her was making her head hurt and her chest. She knew it was going to be a rejection but it still hurt.  
_  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

Her voice cracked as tears came to her eyes, she wasn't going to be able to finish it. He was making his way towards the front of the crowd. She was, yet again, thinking the worse and imagining how he was going to yell at her in front of everyone and say she was sick or something. He was her friend, but since he said that he probably just heard something and wanted to check. He was suppose to be her friend, but after this, she hardly doubted he would be able to look at her. Her mind was twisting and her heart was racing as he made it to the front. She tried to choke out the last line.

_You're so good-_

She dropped the microphone and took off, tears flowing freely. People murmured and a few gasp, but he simply put his hand on the edge of the stage and threw himself up, chasing after her without a second glance. She'd made it around the corner of the alley down the street from the festival when he caught up with her panting. She caught his eyes but turned away and tried to make a hasty exit, her face hurt but innocent like a deer-in-the headlights look. He caught her wrist and looked at her, pulling her back against him. He set his head on her shoulder, catching his breath. Hinamori struggled against him, trying to get away as the tears flowed freely.

Spinning her, His lips crashed onto hers, her tears making her taste like salt and wetting his cheeks as well. She struggled for several moments as he held her, her lips still hostage to him. She slowly stopped struggling, letting it fall to a sobbing as she pulled him closer.

Hitsugaya broke away reluctantly, but blushed, still panting. **"Momo. Do you really think I just asked for my health?"**

Momo was silent in her own thoughts about why he tasted like sake and tears different from her own. She hadn't heard it in his voice but when she looked up his eyes were red and watery as she gasped slightly. Toushiro pulled her close again and said**, "Do I get an answer… Bed-wetter momo?"** Hinamori sniffled and coughed/hiccupped. In a moment, she murmured a quiet, **"I don't like you Hitsugaya." **It wasn't pouty it was completely serious. Hitsugaya-startled- started to let go and walk away, **"then what did all that me-"** He was cut off when her lips crashed against his for another long minute or so, While he was trying to catch his breath she Leaned forward and said, **"I don't like you. I love you, Shiro-Taichou." **

Hitsugaya coughed and sputtered before calming himself and saying, **"I love you too, momo."**

**FIN.**

**--**

_It sucks right?! Get over it!_


End file.
